


You got a new text message!

by LittleSaikin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Connor wont die, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Heather Doesn't Die, High School, I mean like we stan all these musicals, I refuse!!!!!!, Internet, M/M, MIGHT ADD 21 chump street later on, Multi, Musicals, Nor does Kurt and Ram, Or modern au hamilton, Other, POV Alternating, Social Media, Texting, Trees, We stand glen coco man, mainly texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSaikin/pseuds/LittleSaikin
Summary: Like it's mainly just texting but we'll add real-life interaction later on.





	1. BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter names will be contact names.  
> Like this chapter is in Veronica Sawyer's POV, talking to Martha Dunnstock.  
> It'll be in a text format. Example.
> 
> Martha's Message <\- ^ -> Veronica's Message  
> Time date and actual story bits|

_Sunday 28, 2019_  
_Today 4:33 PM_

 

How's moving in so far?

Horrible miss you guys so much   
I hope Kurt and Ram aren't giving you too much trouble

 

Thankfully, no.  
They, along with the Heathers, seem busy.  
And there's a rumor they're ALSO moving!

 

No way  
I just escape them and they move as well?  
At least they wont give you trouble

 

Yeah,  
but I overheard them in the girls' bathroom.   
They're also going to Evanston, Illinois!  
All of them, so you haven't escaped them.

No way!

I believe they also mention Kurt and Ram also moving there.  
I wonder why everyone's randomly moving to Evanston Illinois.

 

I dont know.  
Lets just pray I don't go to the same school as them...

 

Yeah, I'll pray for you.  
I'm gonna go watch The Princess Bride, talk to you later?

 

Yeah  
See ya


	2. Too gay to function

Monday 29, 2019  
Today 6:41 AM  
  


Yo you up

Damian

!!!  
!!!!!!!!!

Answer man  
You literally just snapped a photo of you in ur glasses  
saying "ignoring janis"

Gurl I'm one of your friends I can see your story.

o h  n o

DAMAIN

Damian *  
Janos how you could you mispell my name? I would never do that to you.

Janis* Misspell* Now who's talkin

Those were typos!!!!!!

mkay damian

: (  
I'm being bullied

By who?

you

Ill fight em  
oh

LOL

Maybe I'll wAIT to tell you about the news!

what  
when  
where  
who  
send  
now

Hmm mabs later

"Mabs"

Maybe

k

Im your best friend! Don't K me!

Mmmh okay

:((((  
fine  
I'll go talk with CADY

 


	3. 2nd bestie cads

_Monday 29, 2019_  
_Today, 7:18_

 

Cads  
>:(((

Cads dont ignore me too

Sorry!  
I was on a phone call with Regina

The queen bee? What'd she want?

New student.  
Or students.  
She overheard the principal talking about a group of new students.  


Mind calling to talk about it?

 _2nd bestie cads_  
_Home_

 

 

 _Remind Me           Message_  
  
_Decline                    Accept_

 

"Hello?"

"Cady! So new students?"

"Yeah, wait should we add Damian to this call?"

"Ehh, yeah. He seemed interested about it but I didn't tell him."

Cady laughed a bit before a muffled mhm played. Moments later, it ringed, before stopping, and a new voice spoke out.

"Yes?" 

"Hey, Damian! Cads was just about to tell about the news I refused to tell you about. Oooh, spooky..."

Janis whispered in the phone but burst out laughing seconds later before calming herself down.

"Well, spill the tea!"

"Okay, so I was on the phone with Regina-"

Cady spoke but Janis cut her off with a mumble.

"Queen Bee..."

"She apologized you know, I mean she's still mean but not as mean to you. She doesn't have a burn book anymore either. Carrying on, I was on a call with her, and she was mentioning new students."

Damian squealed loudly, clearly excited about new additions to the school. Causing the females in the call to laugh.

"So apparently, a new student will be Veronica Sawyer, and she'll show up today. Apparently, she was one of the popular kids in her school. Then we have three popular students. Correction, the most popular, they're all named Heather... Kinda weird if you asked me."

"Yup, weird."

"Uh huh, also I was talking about Veronica when I was talking with you, Damian."

"Sounds cool, is there more Cady?"

"Yup. So then we have two quarterbacks like Aaron Samuel apparently! Gah! I hope they're as cool as Aaron!"

Cady squealed leaving her two friends in silence before Damian faked a gag.

"Eww, don't talk about your crushes here."

"Sorry!! Uhm... Let's see, there was three guys, they went viral on the internet for starting the suicide prevention "The Connor Project" because their friend tried committing suicide, Evan , Jared and the star, Connor. Then we also got Zoe, Connor's sister..." 

Cady paused before continuing.

"Then two boys from a school in New Jersey and a girl. That's it."

Damian hummed in response before Janis gasped.

"Shit, it's been fifteen minutes since we started the call!!"

"Huh? Oh no!!"

"What? That's not-"  
"OMG"

"Why are you saying 'Omg' instead of Oh my god?"

"It's 7:46 now."

"Yeah, and we're gonna miss the new student!"

Damian let out a joke scream before hanging up.

"What a goodbye. Anyways, see you, Cady!"

"By-"

Before Cady could finish, Janis already hit 'End Call' leaving the black hair girl to wonder what Cady was trying to say.


End file.
